


potato power

by leukoplakiaa



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dumb but Well Meaning Kiran, Gen, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukoplakiaa/pseuds/leukoplakiaa
Summary: "keep the heroes happy," commander anna says, "why are you letting julius play angry birds on your phone," commander anna says, "the hell is an angry bird."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	potato power

“You know, if I get bored...I could tear this castle stone from stone. Let's hope you keep me entertained.” Kiran blinks, having heard this a thousand times before from Julius. 

“Uh.”

“I’m bored, Summoner.” Ah. Tired from grinding Forging Bonds for those merges. He could only get one rounded by Hana so many times, they suppose. Anna will probably take the castle restoration out of their salary, they realize quickly, meager as it is.

Kiran pats the pockets of their robe, feeling their phone. They could, they suppose. What do boys like, anyway? Is Clash of Clans still a thing? They haven't cleaned their phone since being summoned; its hard to find a cell tower in Zenith.

Julius' sneer remains on them. Fine. They pull their phone out of their pocket, and all kids must be attuned to phones, regardless of the century, the boy picking up Angry Birds after a quick demonstration, those weird nails clacking at the screen (Julius refuses to tell them the salon he goes to, saying he doesn't, but Kiran WILL find out). 

* * *

"Summoner?" Anna asks, running up to them after dinner, with her commander voice on. "Would you like to tell me why Julius is holding your magic box and screaming Die pigs?" she finishes, pulling them off the main path. They heard that commotion, and Ishtar's very concerned smile over her dinner.

Kiran shrugs. "He was threatening to destroy the castle again," they say, "gave him my phone."

"He's always threatening to destroy it. It's sort of of his thing." Anna does not sound happy. "We agreed you could keep your goodies if you didn't share them."

"Itsuki and company-"

"-are an exception. Your magic box stays in YOUR hands. How has it not died by now?" she asks. "You said you needed a specific type of energy not found in Zenith."

"I recharged it," they say plainly with a shrug. Anna's eyebrow twitches.

"How?" she asks, evenly, but on the verge of tipping.

“Oh sure, me and the boys did a project-“

“The BOYS?”

“-Lugh and Raigh and Chad,” Kiran says, as if it’s obvious. “Anyway, I remembered an old trick with a potato — won me the fourth grade science fair by the way — and I’ve been charging my phone like that. Takes FOREVER but gets the job done.”

Kiran, if looks could kill, would have been dead seven times over. Anna’s tight fist could’ve smashed granite despite her abysmal strength (“What do you MEAN you don’t two-shot with a Slaying Hammer?” Kiran remembers crying numerous times). "What are you going to do when it needs recharging and Julius is bored again?"

"I dunno. Send him on his way with a potato?"

Anna's shoulders shake. Kiran wraps their arm around her shoulders, leading her down the walkway. They're a moron, but Anna doesn't have to know that. "Look, let the kid play on it every once and a while, and I'll show you how to generate the energy. Lot of profit to be made," they promise, and money always fixes Anna's mood.

"Just keep it on the low, alright? Don't let the other Annas know," she whispers, and Kiran nods.

**Author's Note:**

> julius if you want merges you HEAD out to forging bonds young man.


End file.
